


The Colors of the Categories

by Gallica



Series: Asylum [2]
Category: The Darkest Shade of White
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallica/pseuds/Gallica
Summary: Here's a quick reference for the Artist Categories in Society with their colors.





	

Drawer

Musician

Actor

Sculptor

Observer

Dancer

Vocalist

Puzzler

Writer


End file.
